fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Death squad
The death squad is a special admin event, one that is activated when everyone has agreed that the station is completely and utterly fucked. This is usually because xenomorphs have replaced the entire crew. They're sent in to as implied by name, cause death. They're armed to the teeth, and have no shortage of equipment. Equipment The death squad is by-far the most well prepared and armed force that you will ever see in your life, the chances of winning against these officers is almost null, pray quietly that they are incompetent enough to not be able to use a pulse rifle possible. You'd be hard pressed to find anything more robust than what these men carry around as standard duty issue. Weaponry They are armed with many different weaponry. They are issued energy swords for melee, a mateba and pulse rifle for ranged combat. The energy sword serves to conserve ammo when the opposing force is too much to waste ammo on. The mateba is a secondary ranged weapon meant for a variety of purposes, usually used when the pulse rifle is out of charge. The pulse rifle is the primary, and the strongest weapon that they are equipped with, it has 3 different settings, stun, kill and destroy. A pulse rifle provides everything the officer needs, from full access to eliminating a threat in 3 trigger clicks. Additionally, they are given a box of flashbangs. These flashbangs are used by the professional officers, as the use of them end up taking 3 precious seconds which could end in the target escaping. However, as all weaponry, they have a finite amount of charges, and ammunition. Which is why one officer is a lot less dangerous than a full squad busting into your office blazing it up with pulse lasers. Support They are supplied a first-aid kit, a pair of optical thermal scanners and a C4 Explosive. The first-aid kit is meant for injuries that the officer may sustain during any sort of close or far range encounter, the optical thermal scanners allow the officer to see any cloaked individual, and anyone that is behind a wall, they are also used as night vision goggles. The C4 Explosive is meant for anything that cannot be destroyed by the pulse rifle. Incase they need to nuke the station, they are given pin-pointers that point to the nuclear authentication disk. They are also given their power armor, which soaks up a lot of stress, and damage for the officer. It also doubles as EVA gear. Mecha The death squad are sometimes granted usage of the military grade mechs, Seraphs and the Marauders. These are only used in-case of emergency, usually because the threat that they are encountering can easily tear up the officers flesh in a matter of seconds, even with the power armor worn. The mechs are very dangerous, and are armed with high precision laser cannons, AC 10 scattershot, pulse cannons and a majority of other equipment, including fail-safe systems. The chances of survival for anyone that has to go up against the mech is essentially zero. Which is why when the mechs show up, everybody panics no matter what they were sent in for. Duties as the reapers *''' Establishing a general plan to go on whilst eliminating the station, usually supplied by a Central Command Official/Admiral. *''' Prepping themselves, and assuming roles. Usually forming squads. *''' Arrival on the station, securing anything that they were told to, and killing any spectators nearby. *''' Patrol around the station, areas being secured until confirmed clear. *''' Handling a threat appropriately, and carefully. *''' Evacuation of the Death Squad after threat is handled/station is dead. ADDITIONALLY *''' If civilians are encountered in a room, a quick flashbang will take care of any hostiles followed up by stun-function on the rifles. *''' If the death squad is told to nuke the station, they use the pinpointers supplied to find the nuclear auth disk, and then use the fission explosive located in the vault. *''' If the death squad faces too many casualties on their side, they retreat to the shuttle and confirm their numbers before leaving. Nuke it from Space The death squad is sent mostly to blow the station sky-high to kingdom come. They do this using the on-station nuclear fission explosive, they are provided with instructions to using it, and also are given the code to activate it. Of course they use the nuke authentication disk found on the captains persona or in the captains quarters. Syndicate Strike Force A syndicate corporation CAN send in their own death squad, but the chances of this happening are essentially null. They are equipped with roughly the same gear as the normal death squad, but they are issued with Mauler mechs for heavy duty encounters instead. In short If you see something, run this quickly through your mind: 1. Is it wearing Death Squad gear? If so, skip to step 4. 2. Is it Ian? If not, proceed to step 3. 3. Shoot the living daylight out of it. Then proceed to step 4. 4. Carry on patrolling. Category:Jobs